When Razar Meets Cat
by WildstarofLightclan
Summary: OnTala has just become queen of the Razars and, when she goes to sleep that night 4 cats come and ask her to save the clans, she agrees. She will have to use the powers of the Bonto, Blizzre, Human, Monsela, Onsnare, and Razar. But is it enouf?
1. Chapter 1:Vocab

Vocabulary

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors but I do own Eyes in the Dark.

Here is the vocabulary for some of the words it will be up dated when it is needed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Cant (Can't)-The language they speak.

Razar (Razz-Are)-Means Razor wing; Body of a wolf with large dragon-like wings that have a strip of razor sharp material as hard as diamonds at the very tip. The wings are a part of the body when they are born but when they are 8 months old, the wings detach and can be used for flying.

Bonto (Bon-Too)-Means Shelled cat; Body of a cat with a turtle shell and as large as a bear; born from an egg.

Blizzre (Bliz-Zre)-Means Fast runner; Body of a wild cat and horse mix: Horses back legs, body, ears, and head; Big cats front legs, tail, fur, eyes, and teeth; Born live, blind and deaf.

Onshare (On-Snare)-Means Sacred Leap; Body of a rabbit and bird of prey mix: Rabbits body, ears, head, and front legs; Bird of prays eyes, wings, tail, and legs (Rabbits front legs are replaced with bird of prays legs);born from an egg

Monselo (Mon-Sell-O) - collar worn by all but Poes, Hlks, and Royals.

Monsela (Mon-Sell-A) – collar worn by the 3 major Royals turns into a site of armor when in battle and has special stones each one with a different power.

Ama (Am-Ma) – Amethyst with the power to calm and sooths. Symbol of truth. Color changes in the presence of an illness, and loses color near poisoned food or drink.

Poes (Poes) – Apprentices.

Hlks (Hil-Ks) – Pups.

Pone (Poe-Neigh) - Mate

The Blocks – Each race once held the one. But because of OnTala's travels, she now holds them all. The blocks are strength (Human), wisdom (Blizzre), leadership (Bonto), bravery (Razar), and loyalty (Onsnare).

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: I hope you like my story and, if later on you see some cant that wasn't here before it should be here when I update.


	2. Chapter 2: The begining

Disclaimer: I DO NOT own Warriors

Claimer: I own Eyes in the Dark and all its characters.

Warning: I have read Sunrise and this story contains spoilers to what happened!

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I climbed out of the tunnel followed by the other mentors. LiFa, OnSa, TeTar, and my pone SonTar. Followed by the Poes AnSue, MeTar, MonnHe, SuePon, and my Poe AkMe.

''What will we be learning tonight, OnTala?'' AkMe came bouncing over to me.

''You and your siblings are going to learn how to hunt rabbits.''

''Awww. I wanted to hunt bison.''

I remembered my first flight to hunt bison; by the time I got back home I was exhausted. Plus SonMa would kill me regardless that I was the queen. ''Not yet.''

''But-''

''AkMe!''

''Yes uncle SonTar?''

''What did your mom say about arguing with OnTala? ''

She thought that over for a minute. ''Oh, sorry OnTala.''

''It's alright.''

''Now lets go find some rabbits.'' OnSa said and we all took to the sky.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''Jayfeather?''

''What?'' I snapped not wanting to be disturbed.

It had been 4 moons since that night at the gathering every cat in Thunderclan was still wound up tight. Not to mention Leafpool's disappearance left all the more work for me and being blind didn't help one little bit.

''I brought you the tansy you needed.''

''Thanks Brightheart.'' It was leaf_-_fall and herbs were hard to find.

''You look tired, you should get some sleep. You know the half moon is tonight.''

I nodded, she was right. Even though I didn't want to admit it, if I tried to go to the Moon Pool like this I would collapse before getting there. So I went over to my nest and fell asleep as soon as I put my head down.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I felt the warm air when I woke up.

Wait, warm air? It was leaf-fall!

My eyes snapped open and I saw Yellowfang with a cat was gray with a black line down his back. I had never seen him before.

I was very irritated at her. ''Couldn't you have weighted Yellowfang? And who is that?''

''There will be a cat you don't know at the Moon Pool tonight.''

''What? who? And who are you?''

''My name is Looking Glass, I'm a Razar.''

What in Starclan's name was a Razar?

''Take OnTala back to Thunderclan when you find her. Tell no one but Lionblaze.''

''Why?'' I snapped wanting an answer to my questions this time.

''If we keep him any longer He'll be late''

I looked up into the sky seeing that it was almost moon high.

''Fine I'll take OnTala back, but you have to tell me more at the Moon Pool.''

She gave a nod and a black cloud started to cross my vision.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''Jayfeather? Are you awake?'' Brightheart asked as she stuck her head into my den.

''Yes I'm up. I know what time it is so don't tell me I'm going to be late.''

I brushed past her into the clearing, walking towards the thorn tunnel.

''Hay! Jayfeather!'' Lionblaze called out as I passed. ''Can I walk with you to the border?''

I had wanted to talk with him about this OnTala anyway. ''Sure.'' I called back.

''Are you all right, you seem wound up?'' He asked as soon as we were out of camp.

''Yellowfang and someone named Looking Glass came to me in a dream saying someone named OnTala would be at the Moon Pool tonight, and they want me to take him to camp!''

''Why?''

''I'll know more when I come back, she didn't tell me enough.''

''Do you want me to-''

''No.'' I snapped before he could finish his sentence. ''I'm positive he won't attack me or the other medicine cats.''

''I'll stay at the edge of the border until you get back.''

I could tell he wasn't going to take no for an answer. I could now hear the other medicine cats up ahead so this conversation had to end. ''Fine, and look surprised when he comes into view.''

We walked into the view of the other medicine cats.

''Hi Jayfeather! What are you doing here Lionblaze?'' Willowshine called out.

''When was there a rule that I can't walk with my brother?'' He called out calmly

''Come on we don't want to be late!'' Littlecloud Called

All of us, minus Lionblaze, started up the path to the Moon Pool.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

We all put our catches on the pile. AkMe had her head held high proudly flaunting that she had caught the biggest and was going to give it to LaFa.

''Come on lets go to bed.'' SonTar said to me

We walked toward our chamber and jumped onto the ledge leading to our den.

I laid next to him and quickly fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

When I woke up there was a chill in the air.

Where is this chill coming from? It was summer!

I opened my eyes to find I wasn't in the tunnels anymore.

I looked around and saw I was at a small pool, there was a ramp. And there were cats with fur that looked like they had stars in their fur, everywhere! Where was I?

4 cats approached me then. One was blue with silver around her muzzle, one was black and white with long legs, one was a light colored tabby with sleek fur and a crooked jaw, and the last was light brown.

''I'm Bluestar,'' said the blue one. ''And these are Tallstar, Raggedstar, and Crokedstar.'' They nodded as she said their names.

''We need your help,'' Continued Tallstar ''A great evil of the past will come to haunt the clans we once lived in.''

''What is the great evil?'' I asked wanting more information than they had given me.

''We do not know.'' Said Crokedstar.'' We only know something of the past will come back.''

''Will you help us?'' Finished Raggedstar.

I sighed. It was in my nature to help when I could. ''I will help to how ever I can.''

Suddenly there was a bright light over head a half moon was almost in the center of the sky.

''OnTala please drink from the pool.'' Asked Bluestar.

I thought that a bit strange but I did as she asked. The water had a strange taste to it; it sort of tasted like the air when you were flying at night high up in the clouds. Before I could think I fell asleep.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I woke up after a few minutes feeling a tingle start to fade from my body.

The first thing I saw when I opened my eyes was that I now had a cat's paw. I was sure it was mine because of The Blocks on the paw.

I looked the over myself noticing that my fur was now blue-green with ginger stripes. I noticed that the Monsela was still around my neck and I touched the ama and took a look around to find I was in the same clearing as before. I started to think about what to do next, considering my choices I should first find out where the clans are and befriend them.

''You there, Kittypet!''

I jumped around and stared up at where the voice came from.

''What are you doing here?!''

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: I hope you like my story :D!

I wonder if anyone can guess what the past evil is?

Any who please comment and tell me what you thought!


	3. Chapter 3:OnTala

Disclaimer: Once again I don't own Warriors (I want to though).

Claimer: I own Eyes in the Dark, and if you have questions about it feel free to ask in the comments I'll get back.

AN:Sorry it took me so long to update...Had family problems

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I turned around to see seven cats half way up the spiral slope. It had looked like the brown one with long legs had spoken.

''Barkface we have to do it now or we'll miss the half-moon.'' Said a small tabby.

As they were descending the slope, I was now noticing things about my cat form that I didn't notice before because there was no one to compare myself to. I had long sleek fur and long muscled legs.

''Stay here until we're done.'' Said Barkface as he passed by.

''Sure…'' _Boy he was bossy!_

They all stood around the pool. Then without a word they all crouched down and drank the water, falling asleep as fast as I did.

I would hold my promise to stay here so I knelt down and weighted.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

''You there, Kittypet!'' I heard Barkface up at front.

''What are you doing here?''

_Could OnTala be a Kittypet? Why would Starclan want me to bring _another_ Kittypet into camp?_

''Barkface we have to do it now or we'll miss the half-moon.'' Said Littlecloud trying to hurry him along.

We continued down the slope. I was anxious to ask Yellowfang and Looking Glass more about why was OnTala here.

''Stay here until we're done.'' Said Barkface as he passed by him.

''Sure…'' She said. I noted mentally that the voice sounded like a she-cats.

As I was passing by I noticed her odd sent. It sort of smelled like a dog but something else was there.

We were all around the moon pool now so we all crouched and drank the water.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Yellowfang and Looking Glass were there when I opened my eyes.

''Well, why is OnTala here and who exactly is she?''

''All we know is there is a great evil coming back to the clans.''

_Back? What did she mean by coming back?_

''That is all we know.'' She cut in before I could ask.

''Looking -''

''Please call me DaGo it's quicker.''

''DaGo?'' It sounded like it meant something so I decided to ask. ''What does it mean?''

''Looking Glass. And as for your other question I owe my…Clanmate too much to speak for her. Ask her yourself.''

I didn't like the pause before Clanmate, sort of like he was used to saying a different word.

''The last thing we have to tell you is that this doesn't just involve Thunderclan, it involves all of the clans.''

''OnTala is a powerful ally, don't get on her bad side.'' He added with a smile.

''We will come to you if we find out more.''

With that my vision started to fade.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I opened my eyes to the familiar black.

The others were already awake.

''Good you're awake.'' Mothwing said next to me, making me jump.

''Don't do that!'' I snapped.

The other Medicine cats had formed a small circle and were talking.

''Someone named Leopard Cry or SaySan came to me and Blazepaw along with Runningnose saying the same thing!'' Littlecloud said in surprise.

''RisYet or Thunder Bird came to Mothwing and me along with (RC last MC) as well!''

''Seems like our ancestors want us to work together, whatever the past evil maybe.'' She said, her voice full of knowledge.

''What is she doing?'' I asked Mothwing who was still next to me.

''She's touching a stone on her collar.''

''The Ora allows me to see to a point into the future. But as far as I can see it is not happening soon.''

_Does she know anything more about this past evil?_

I felt her gaze on my pelt. ''I know no more than you do Jayfeather.''

_How did she know a question I didn't even ask?_

''I have my ways, DaGo didn't lie when he said I was a powerful ally.''

_Apparently_.

''Since it looks like you will jump out of your fur, I'll go with you to your clan for 4 days. Then go to the next clan working my way around the lake so I've visited all 4 clans.''

''That sounds like a reasonable idea, but witch direction will you go?'' Mothwing commented.

''How about I work my way around the lake back to here?''

''We should get going now if we want to get some sleep.''

Without another word we all started up the slope with OnTala following after us.

But there were a few things on my mind: How can this Kittypet help us with the past evil? What was the past evil? Where did she get these powers from? Who was she? And the most important: What or _who_ is the past evil?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Authors Note: DaGo was the first king of the Razars for those who care.

I also wanted to give you some translations of their language, believe me when I say it is hard to make up a language.

Please review, I get a better motivation when I have positive comments! It is open to anonymous reviews so anyone can comment. Please comment !


End file.
